Un Peu Tard
by kikurocchi
Summary: Sebuah keterlambatan kecil yang membuat Rivaille menyesal. / " Kupastikan aku yang lebih dulu tiba di sana dan menunggumu." Warning inside / BL / AU/ Pairing LevixEren. Thanks for reading.


**Un Peu Tard**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : AU, BL, maybe OOC, Death-chara.**

**Pairing : Levi x Eren Y.**

.

.

.

Butiran salju turun perlahan dan mendarat sempurna di wajah seorang pemuda yang tengah menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang abu-abu dengan butiran-butiran kecil selembut kapas. Pemuda itu membetulkan letak syalnya yang sedikit berubah posisi, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Syal itu adalah benda kesayangannya. Lebih tepatnya hadiah dari seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

" Sampai detik ini aku masih membenci salju, Eren." Pemuda itu bergumam lirih, lalu mengusap wajahnya yang ternoda salju dengan syal biru tua kesayangannya.

Taman kota di malam hari terasa sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang lewat yang berhenti sejenak di tempat tak jauh dirinya berada untuk meletakkan setangkai bunga. Menangkupkan kedua tangan sembari memejamkan mata. Berdoa.

Rivaille bangkit dari duduknya, menatap sejenak sekumpulan mawar merah yang warnanya sudah melebur bersama butiran salju. Pemuda berwajah datar tersebut mengumpat lirih, membalikkan badannya, dan meninggalkan taman yang menjadi saksi bisu tragedi berdarah dua tahun silam. Rivaille terus berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Wajahnya menunduk. Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa bisa ditahan.

Persetan dengan orang-orang!

Persetan dengan masa lalu!

Rivaille terus mengumpat, mengeluarkan semua beban hatinya. Namun, semakin air matanya mengalir deras, salju turun makin lebat. Seolah hendak mempermainkan emosi pemuda tersebut. Memaksa pemuda bertubuh 160cm itu mengingat kenangan manis yang tak akan terulang kembali. Memaksanya untuk mengingat sosok Eren Jaeger.

.

.

**24 Desember 20xx**

" Eren, kau mau menginap malam ini?" Suara berat milik Rivaille menggelitik telinga sosok pemuda yang tengah membaca buku di atas ranjang _king-size_.

Eren menggeleng. " Tidak, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Malam ini aku harus ada di rumah bersama keluargaku."

Sepasang mata tajam Rivaille menatap pemuda yang 10cm lebih tinggi dari dirinya dengan sedikit kecewa.

" T-Tapi, saat malam Natal besok aku akan menginap." Wajah Eren mengeluarkan semburat merah samar yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan Rivaille.

Entah kenapa, jantung Rivaille berdebar keras saat melihat wajah orang yang disayanginya bersemu merah. Seperti warna apel yang menggoda.

" Tentu saja. Kau _harus_ menginap, bukan _akan_ menginap,"kata Rivaille sambil mendekati Eren.

Eren semakin salah tingkah saat wajah dingin itu mendekat ke arah wajahnya, menghembuskan nafas beraroma mint yang menggelitik indera penciumannya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Eren bisa mengamati struktur wajah Rivaille yang keras dan kokoh. Bibirnya... Eren meneguk ludah saat bibir Rivaille mendarat lembut di bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan. Tak ada permainan lidah. Tak ada remasan lembut. Rivaille hanya menciumnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan khidmat.

" Rasanya masih sama, seperti _jelly strawberry_,"gumam Rivaille saat ciuman lembut itu berakhir, meninggalkan sedikit saliva yang membasahi bibir Eren.

Eren menundukkan wajahnya. Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan setelah berciuman dengan pemuda irit emosi tersebut.

" Besok kita akan pergi ke taman kota. Bagaimana? Kita melihat salju, setelah itu minum secangkir _moccachino_ di cafe, lalu kau menginap di apartemenku," ujar Rivaille memapaparkan rencananya untuk hari esok.

" Ya, sudah lama kita tidak ke taman kota. Kalau begitu aku harus pulang sekarang. Ah, sepertinya keluargaku sudah menunggu."

Eren beranjak turun dari ranjang, menyambar jaket yang tergantung di balik pintu lalu memakainya.

" Jangan sampai terlambat, Eren. Kau tahu sendiri, aku benci menunggu." Rivaille memandang Eren dengan tajam sebelum pemuda itu beranjak pergi.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah dipandang hanya nyengir.

" Kupastikan aku yang lebih dulu tiba di sana dan menunggumu." Sosok Eren menghilang setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Meninggalkan Rivaille yang tanpa ia sadari mengukir senyum kecil di wajahnya.

.

.

Rivaille tak memedulikan salju yang makin lebat. Pemuda itu tak berinisiatif untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Keras kepala, kira-kira itulah yang akan diucapkan Eren jika saat ini melihatnya menerjang hujan salju.

Pemuda bertampang _stoic_ itu tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan. Berdiri mematung. Air matanya sudah tak meleleh. Kering. Atau mungkin kelenjar air matanya tak mampu lagi memproduksi cairan bening itu.

Cahaya lampu jalan yang keemasan menerpa wajah Rivaille saat pemuda itu menengadahkan wajahnya. Salju sudah tak selebat tadi.

" Sialan kau, Eren!" maki Rivaille.

.

.

**25 Desember 20xx**

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka 8 tepat saat Rivaille mengenakan syal biru tua pemberian Eren saat Natal tahun lalu. Syal tersebut tak begitu bagus jika Rivaille mau jujur. Jahitannya tak rapi, benang-benangnya sedikit kusut, dan bentuknya pun tak sempurna. Tapi toh ia tetap mengenakannya. Syal itu selalu melekat setia di lehernya tiap musim dingin tiba.

Rivaille mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Saat itu ia baru saja mengunci pintu apartemennya.

" Petra?"

Sosok gadis mungil berambut coklat keemasan berdiri tegap memandang Rivaille.

" Bisakah kau membantuku? Kran air di kamar mandiku tak berfungsi. Apa kau bisa memperbaikinya?"

Rivaille diam sejenak. Pikirannya sekelebat melayang ke Eren Jaeger yang mungkin saat ini tengah duduk di bangku taman menunggu dirinya.

" Baiklah, Petra."

.

.

Seandainya waktu itu ia menolak permintaan Petra. Seandainya ia bisa mengatakan " Tidak bisa " dan langsung menuju taman kota menemui Eren.

Semuanya sudah terlambat. Sebuah keterlambatan kecil yang tak disangka akan membuatnya kehilangan sosok Eren Jaeger. Mengapa harus saat Natal? Saat dimana semua orang bersuka cita? Mengapa Tuhan mengambilnya di saat ia akan memintal benang cinta bersamanya? Mengapa harus Eren Jaeger?

Rivaille melanjutkan perjalanannya. Entah, kaki ini akan membawanya kemana. Yang pasti ke tempat yang jauh dari taman kota.

.

.

**25 Desember 20xx ( lanjutan )**

Sosok Eren Jaeger bersimbah darah saat Rivaille menyuruh semua orang yang berkerumun bubar.

" Tadi ada penembakan yang berlangsung secepat kilat dan tahu-tahu dia sudah terkapar."

Kedua mata Rivaille melebar, wajahnya menegang, keringat dingin keluar. Bibirnya bergetar , semua umpatan dan jeritan yang ingin ia keluarkan tertahan di tenggorokan.

" Apa dia sahabatmu?" tanya sosok wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di samping Rivaille.

Rivaille menggeleng tanpa menoleh ke arah sosok yang mengajaknya bicara. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Eren yang kini telah diangkat oleh seorang pria dan dimasukkan ke dalam _ambulance_ bersama beberapa korban yang lain.

" Kasihan, sepertinya bocah tadi masih muda," gumam seorang pria berambut pirang yang tengah merangkul sosok wanita mungil yang berambut sama.

Rivaille tersentak saat sirine _ambulance_ itu meraung meninggalkan lokasi.

" Kembalikan Eren Jaeger! Kembalikan!" Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang kaki yang tadinya tak mau bergerak kini mulai bergerak cepat. Berlari mengejar _ambulance_ yang membawa sosok kekasihnya.

" SIAAALLLLLLLLLL!" umpat Rivaille.

.

.

Sampai detik ini, Rivaille tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Terlambat menjadi kosakata yang sangat tabu sejak saat itu. Sebuah keterlambatan kecil yang membuatnya sangat menyesal.

"_Kupastikan aku yang lebih dulu tiba di sana dan menunggumu_." Kata-kata Eren terngiang di kepalanya saat langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah cafe kecil tempat dimana dirinya dan Eren sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Rivaille memasuki cafe tersebut dengan lesu. Sudah dua tahun, tapi bayang-bayang Eren tetap menghantuinya, bahkan saat ia berada di cafe favorite mereka.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**A/N** : Tolongggg, ini apaan ya? Pagi-pagi bangun tidur langsung ngetik fic angst ini =)))) Nggatau kenapa kok lagi pengen sedih-sedih, wakkkaka. Dan pairing yang kepikiran langsung RiRen. Awalnya mau aku bikin Levi yang mati, tapi nggak tega liat cowok seme jadi akhirnya Eren deh. Maafkan aku, mbah Titan =((((

Anyway, makasih udah mau baca. Makasih juga udah mau nyempetin review. Saya sangat menghargainya =))

Un Peu Tard ( French ) = Sedikit terlambat, sebuah keterlambatan kecil

.

.

**Titi Braun**

**Yogyakarta, 20 September 2013**


End file.
